newfoundland_and_labrador_highwaysfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Highways in Newfoundland and Labrador
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Avalon Peninsula and Isthmus Region * Route 1 - Trans-Canada Highway (across the island) * Route 2 - Pitt's Memorial Drive * Route 3 - Goulds Bypass Road * Route 3A - Team Gushue Highway * Route 10 - Irish Loop (Eastern portion, colloquially known as Southern Shore Highway) * Route 11 - Cape Spear Drive * Route 13 - Witless Bay Line * Route 20 - Torbay Road (part of the Killick Coast Trail) * Route 21 - Bauline Line * Route 30 - Marine Drive (part of the Killick Coast Trail) * Route 40 - Portugal Cove Road (part of the Killick Coast Trail) * Route 41 - Beachy Cove Road * Route 50 - St. Thomas Line * Route 60 - Conception Bay Highway * Route 61 - Foxtrap Access Road * Route 62 - Holyrood Access Road * Route 63 - Avondale Access Road * Route 70 - Roaches Line (eastern portion of Baccalieu Trail) * Route 71 - Hodgewater Line * Route 72 - Port de Grave Road * Route 73 - Tilton Road * Route 74 - Heart's Content Access Road * Route 75 - Veteran's Memorial Highway * Route 80 - Trinity South Highway (western portion of Baccalieu Trail) * Route 81 - Markland Road * Route 90 - Irish Loop (Western portion) * Route 91 - Colinet Road * Route 92 - Cape Shore Highway (Eastern portion) * Route 93 * Route 94 - Admiral's Beach Road * Route 100 - Cape Shore Highway (Western portion, colloquially known as Argentia Access Road) * Route 101 - Long Harbour Access Road * Route 102 - Fox Harbour Road * Route 201 - Osprey Trail * Route 202 - Long Harbour Road * Route 203 - Fair Haven Bonavista and Burin Peninsula * Route 204 - Hodge's Cove Road * Route 205 - Hillview Road * Route 210 - Heritage Run (colloquially known as Burin Peninsula Highway) * Route 211 * Route 212 * Route 213 * Route 214 - Monkstown Road * Route 220 * Route 221 * Route 222 * Route 230 - Discovery Trail * Route 231 * Route 232 * Route 233 - Musgravetown Road * Route 234 * Route 235 - Cabot Highway * Route 236 * Route 237 * Route 238 - Elliston Road * Route 239 Central Region * Route 301 - Road to Terra Nova * Route 310 - Road to the Beaches * Route 320 - Road to the Shore (Eastern portion) * Route 330 - Road to the Shore (Western portion) * Route 331 * Route 332 * Route 333 * Route 334 * Route 335 - Farewell Road * Route 340 - Road to the Isles * Route 341 - Laurenceton Road * Route 342 - Embree Road * Route 343 - Comfort Cove-Newstead Road * Route 344 * Route 345 * Route 346 * Route 360 - Coast of Bays (colloquially known as Bay D'Espoir Highway) * Route 361 * Route 362 * Route 363 * Route 364 * Route 365 * Route 350 * Route 351 - Norris Arm Loop Road * Route 352 * Route 370 - Buchans Highway * Route 371 * Route 380 - Triton Road * Route 381 * Route 382 * Route 390 - Springdale Road * Route 391 * Route 392 * Route 410 - Dorset Trail * Route 411 * Route 412 * Route 413 * Route 414 - La Scie Road * Route 415 * Route 416 * Route 417 * Route 418 * Route 419 Northern Peninsula and White Bay * Route 420 - Jackson's Arm Road * Route 421 - Hampden Road * Route 422 - Cormack Road * Route 430 - Viking Trail * Route 431 - Rocky Harbour Road * Route 432 - The Grenfell Loop * Route 433 * Route 434 * Route 435 * Route 436 * Route 437 * Route 438 Western Newfoundland * Route 440 - Admiral Palliser's Trail * Route 450 - Captain Cook's Trail * Route 402 - Gallants Road * Route 460 - First portion of French Ancestors' Route * Route 461 - St. George's Road * Route 462 * Route 463 Lourdes Road (part of French Ancestors' Route) * Route 490 * Route 403 - Flat Bay Road * Route 404 - Robinsons Road * Route 405 - Highlands Road * Route 406 - Codroy Valley Road * Route 407 -St. Andrew's Road * Route 408 - Cape Ray Road * Route 470 - Granite Coast Scenic Drive * Route 480 - The Caribou Trail